Couples Stories (side stories)
by Ameko Amai
Summary: These are some stories about how some of the couples in Project Heirs got together.


Couples Stories  
  
In another words, more love stories…  
  
Scene: Heiru is sitting by herself in a park (drawing as always). The four Starlights and the Tori are visiting Earth. The Three Lights, Yuriko, and the Tori stay at the condo like usual. It is spring and there are other people in the park as well. Among those people include a group of annoying bullies. They notice Heiru and walk up to her with smug looks.  
  
One says, "Oh, what's the little girl doodling?"  
  
As he grabs the sketchbook out from Heiru's reach, a blob of ink smears the page. Heiru looks seriously pissed.  
  
She grits through her teeth, "Give... it...back..."  
  
The group doesn't know it, but in Heiru's right hand is her feather. It was now glowing a bright blue aura. Seiya, who just happened to be walking by, suddenly sees Heiru and the group. He gasps when he notices the blue feather's glow and the group laughing at Heiru.  
  
"Stop! I wouldn't provoke her if I were you!" he yells as he runs up to them.  
  
He stands between Heiru and the group. She looks confused and so does the group.  
  
One of them sneers and says, "What can she do?"  
  
"Nothing. But I can cause trouble if that's what you're looking for."  
  
The group throws the book to Seiya and they walk away. One lingers and stares at Seiya. Suddenly he sneers and walks to his group while whispering something. Seiya hands the book to her but for some reason, Heiru looks mad.  
  
She yells, "Why did you do that?! I can take care of myself!"  
  
He says, "What's your problem? I just saved you from exposing yourself."  
  
She just glares and says, "They would have deserved it."  
  
"That's not the point."  
  
Heiru just storms off back to the condo and leaves Seiya confused. By the time he gets back to the condo, she's already gone to bed.  
  
Right when he enters, Yuriko asks, "What did you do to make Heiru so mad?"  
  
"I didn't do anything!!"  
  
Akari says, "You had to have done something."  
  
Yaten says, "I've never seen Heiru so pissed off at just one person."  
  
Netsu says, "You know Heiru. When she's mad, she's usually calm. But she exploded when she got home."  
  
Kuki says, "Literally. Akari and I had to repair the kitchen."  
  
Seiya tries to defend himself and says, "All I did was help her get rid of some stupid punks so she wouldn't do anything."  
  
The rest of the Tori sigh and say, "So that's the problem.."  
  
"Problem?"  
  
Nestu explains, "Heiru doesn't like depending on others. Even on us. She was always alone and independent before I met her when we were five."  
  
"Oh. Should I apoligize tomorrow?"  
  
Taiki says, "It wouldn't hurt." He turns to the Tori and asks uncertainly, "Would it?"  
  
Kuki says, "Depends. If she seems distant.. well, even more distant than usual.. I wouldn't even look her in the eye."  
  
It's the next day. It's noisy as usual with Kuki surfing the Internet for new ways to make trouble, Akari's off in her dreamland, Nestu and Yaten are arguing over little things again, Taiki's trying to write poetry, Yuriko's watering her plants, Heiru is drawing, and Seiya is reading a magazine. One should make a mental note that Heiru and Seiya are sitting at the same table. Seiya keeps nervously glancing over at Heiru for signs of being annoyed. But all she did was sit and sketch like she always did.  
  
Seiya says, "Heiru, can I talk to you alone?"  
  
Heiru sighs and says, "Fine."  
  
For some reason, this makes the whole room quiet. Everyone suddenly stops and looks at the two of them.  
  
Seiya blushes and yells, "What?!"  
  
He grabs Heiru's hand and leads them outside. Of course everyone's listening on the other side of the door, but Seiya and Heiru either don't notice or don't care.  
  
Seiya says, "I wanted to apoligize for yesterday. I.."  
  
Heiru interrupts, "That was my fault. I'm not used to being helped by others."  
  
"The rest of the Tori told me so yesterday."  
  
"Did they?" Heiru looks down at the ground, "I'm sorry for blowing up the kitchen."  
  
Seiya puts his hands on her shoulders and says, "It's nobody's fault. Are we okay now?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
He puts his arm around her as they turn around to go inside. She blushes.  
  
He says, "Come on, we'll all go out for lunch."  
  
When everyone on the other side of the door hears this, they rush back to where they were. Seiya and Heiru come in and look around suspiciously at all of them.  
  
Seiya says, "Let's pack a picnic, you guys. We're eating in the park today."  
  
Akari says happily, "Really?! Can we invite the others?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
Scene cuts to the park where all the Inner Senshi, the Tori, the Three Lights, Yuriko, and Hotaru are having a picnic. Haruka and Michiru had a prior engagement. One should note that Yaten is sitting next to Nestu without fighting, Hotaru is next to Kuki, and Yuriko is with Taiki. And Heiru, Seiya, Usagi, and Mamoru are sitting in that order.  
  
Everyone looks happy. Hotaru is laughing at Kuki's antics while Yuriko is feeding Taiki some dessert. Akari is building minature animals and people with food and making battles with them, while Netsu and Yaten are laughing about the new show on TV. Heiru takes out a bento she made and hands it to Seiya.  
  
She says, "Here, Seiya. I made it for you. You know, part of our truce."  
  
Seiya is a little red and takes the bento with a smile and a nod. Usagi notices and looks at them.  
  
Usagi asks, "What's with you, Seiya? You're a lot quieter than usual and you're all red."  
  
Netsu, Akari, and Yuriko giggle. Taiki, Yaten, and Kuki try to supress their laughter and smile.  
  
Seiya says, "I don't know what you're talking about!"  
  
Heiru, however, says calmly, "I don't see what's so funny."  
  
But the others notice there's a slight pink tinge on her cheeks.  
  
Yaten says, "What's funny is that Seiya is shy for once."  
  
Minako smiles evilly and says, "That's right! As somebody once said, 'One's true self comes forth in the face of love!'"  
  
Artemis sweatdrops and says, "Nobody said that."  
  
Heiru just scoffs and says, "Love? The day I fall in love is the day it snows in this month."  
  
Rei says, "But it's July."  
  
"Exactly."  
  
Makoto asks, "Are you in love with Heiru, Seiya?"  
  
He says, "What are you talking about?! Didn't you hear her?!"  
  
Ami says, "That wasn't the question. She asked if you liked her. Not if she liked you."  
  
Seiya just turns red again and looks away.  
  
Heiru stands up and says, "I don't have to take this."  
  
She walks away with her sketchbook and the others watch her.  
  
Seiya says, "Now you all made her mad again."  
  
He stands up and runs to catch up to Heiru.  
  
Taiki says, "It's almost shameful to see Seiya acting so foolishly."  
  
Yaten replies, "This coming from a guy who had his dessert hand-fed to him."  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
The scene shows Heiru walking on a pathway. She sits down on a bench and stares at the trees.  
  
She starts sketching the trees and thinks, "They're all being stupid. Why would I like Seiya?"  
  
"Heiru!"  
  
It was Seiya.  
  
Heiru asks, "What?"  
  
"I was worried. Are you mad at me?"  
  
"That's a stupid question. Why would I be?"  
  
Seiya sits down next to her and says, "Well, all of them were teasing us because of something I did."  
  
"You didn't do anything. They were the ones being mean."  
  
"We might as well go back then. Feel free to freeze anyone."  
  
Heiru laughs and Seiya stands up. He offers her his arm and she takes it. But as they walk away from the bench, they don't notice the camera lens in the bushes.  
  
The next day, Taiki suddenly chokes on his coffee as he's reading the newspaper.  
  
As Yuriko is helping him, Seiya asks, "What's wrong, Taiki?"  
  
He points at the paper.  
  
Seiya picks it up and says, "Aw, shit!!"  
  
On the front page is the bold headline, "The Three Lights' Three Loves!" There are three pictures: Yaten and Netsu laughing together; Yuriko feeding Taiki cake; Seiya and Heiru walking arm in arm. There's a lengthy article describing the three couples and what they did during the picnic.  
  
The Tori come out from their rooms sleepy-eyed. So does Yaten.  
  
Kuki says, "What's with all the screaming?"  
  
Akari says, "Yeah. Who's dying in here?"  
  
Seiya hands them the paper. Everyone gasps while Kuki laughs hysterically.  
  
Yaten yells, "This isn't funny!"  
  
Netsu says, "I guess we should be happy we don't go to school anymore."  
  
Heiru says, "Yeah. We'd all be mobbed by reporters."  
  
Yuriko says, "Forget the reporters! I'm afraid what the female students would do to us!"  
  
Taiki says, "That's a good point. We have some really protective okake out there."  
  
Akari says, "I guess that means we should forget about the movie today."  
  
Kuki says, "It's probably best we don't leave the condo."  
  
At that moment, the doorbell rings.  
  
Yaten says in a whisper, "Don't answer it!"  
  
Seiya sneaks up to the door and peeps through the eyehole. It's Sonoko and her friends.  
  
"Umm. You guys? It's the Three Lights fan club's members #1 through #5."  
  
Taiki says, "Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah. They were all at Juuban High that year. Should I let them in?"  
  
Yaten says, "Only five? I guess that's okay."  
  
Seiya opens the door and Sonoko smiles. The other four look mad though.  
  
"Can I help you?"  
  
"Hello, Seiya. I hope you don't mind the intrusion, but we need to confirm something."  
  
"Well, come in then."  
  
They walk in and see the Tori and Yuriko.  
  
Sonoko says, "Oh.. I didn't know you had company."  
  
Yaten says, "They're not company. They live here."  
  
The other four girls' eyes twitch.  
  
They all sit down. Sonoko seems fine, but the others were glaring at Yuriko, Netsu, and Heiru. They all look uncomfortable. The other four remain quiet as Sonoko talks.  
  
Sonoko says, "I suppose you read the newspaper."  
  
Taiki says, "We saw the article. Not like we could miss it, though."  
  
Seiya says, "You said you needed to confirm something. Well?"  
  
"Are you really dating those three?" says Sonoko as she gestures toward Yuriko, Netsu, and Heiru.  
  
"Well... Taiki and Yuriko are going out. Yaten and Netsu haven't exactly gone on a date, but they are interested in each other.(Yaten and Netsu blush) See? As for Heiru and I..."  
  
Yaten interrupts, "They're interested but they won't admit it!"  
  
"Shut up, Yaten!"  
  
Sonoko says, "I see."  
  
Finally, one of the other girls bursts, "I don't understand how all of you came to becoming intimate with the Three Lights!"  
  
Yuriko, Netsu, and Heiru all blush and yell, "Intimate?! What are you talking about!?"  
  
"How could someone like you could be dating Seiya!? Just look at you! " another girl says while pointing at Heiru.  
  
[Note: Everyone duck and cover!!]  
  
Heiru stands up and yells, "Like me?! What are you implying?! Sure, I like Seiya a lot more than a friend, but it's not like I go around flaunting it!!"  
  
Realizing what she just said, Heiru blushes deeply and covers her mouth. There's an awkward pause.  
  
"I... have to go..."  
  
Heiru runs out the door. Seiya runs after her while calling out her name.  
  
Sonoko says, "I think we should go."  
  
The five girls leave. Sonoko whispers angrily at the others, who look even more mad than when they came.  
  
Scene cuts to Seiya, who is looking for Heiru.  
  
"Heiru! Where are you?!"  
  
He hears a weird repetitive klunking noise. He follows it and finds Heiru hitting her head against a wall.  
  
She says, "Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!"  
  
Seiya grabs her shoulders to stop her. She has a cut on her forehead now. She quickly lowers her head to avoid Seiya's gaze. They sit down on some old boxes. Seiya takes out a handkerchief and blots away the blood on her forehead.  
  
He asks, "Did you mean what you said back there?"  
  
"I never admitted something like that in my whole life and I wasn't planning on doing so."  
  
"You didn't answer my question."  
  
"And if I did mean it?"  
  
"I feel the same way."  
  
That wasn't what Heiru expected. She looked up at him and he smiled. She smiled back and they both stood up. As they walk back toward the condo, it starts to rain.  
  
Seiya says, "Great. I didn't bring an umbrella."  
  
Heiru says, "That's alright."  
  
She points her feather toward the sky and a blue beam touches the sky. The rain turns to snow.  
  
Seiya says, "Snow in July."  
  
Heiru says, "I never thought it would."  
  
Seiya puts his arm around her and she leans on him as they walk down the snow covered street.  
  
[If you feel like puking, please do so now before the next sappy love story comes along.  
  
Oh! Too late! Here it is!]  
  
Scene: The Tori and the Starlights are at the condo. Everyone's doing their usual thing when the phone rings.  
  
Taiki answers, "Kou residence."  
  
Hotaru's voice answers, "Hi, Taiki."  
  
"Hello, Hotaru. Shouldn't you be at school?"  
  
"My school has a day off, but Usagi and the others don't. Can I speak to Netsu?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Taiki tells Netsu that Hotaru wants to talk to her. Netsu takes the phone.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Hotaru whispers, "Netsu, can you and the other girls meet me at Crown now?"  
  
"Yeah. But why?"  
  
"I'll tell you when I see you. It's important!" Hotaru says mysteriously.  
  
She hangs up and so does Netsu. Netsu goes around to each of the girls and whispers for them to go to Crown to meet Hotaru. All of them start to leave.  
  
Yaten asks, "Where are all of you going?"  
  
Akari just giggles and says, "It's a secret! Shhh!"  
  
They all leave the Three Lights and Kuki at the condo and walk to Crown. When they get there, Hotaru is waiting in a booth. They all sit down.  
  
Netsu asks, "What's the problem, Hotaru?"  
  
Hotaru blushes and says, "Well..."  
  
Heiru says, "It's about a guy, isn't it?"  
  
She blushes even more and nods.  
  
Akari smiles and says, "Well, who is it?"  
  
Hotaru whispers something. They all lean closer and say, "What?"  
  
She whispers, "Kuki."  
  
All of them stare at her awkwardly. Akari bursts out laughing.  
  
Netsu asks, "Why?!"  
  
"Well... he's smart, kind, and funny."  
  
Heiru says, "You mean funny-looking."  
  
Everyone laughs and Hotaru frowns.  
  
Everyone stops laughing and Netsu says, "Oh. You're serious."  
  
Yuriko says, "If she likes Kuki, then I think it's our job to help her!"  
  
Netsu says, "All right! Here's what we should do...."  
  
The next day, Kuki is typing something complicated on the computer when Netsu taps him on the back.  
  
He asks, "What?"  
  
"I have a favor to ask you, Kuki."  
  
He eyes her suspiciously and says, "What kind of favor?"  
  
"I told Hotaru yesterday that I'd go to the planetarium with her, but I have to go to movie with Yaten."  
  
"What about Heiru?"  
  
"She went to the art museum with Seiya."  
  
"Akari?"  
  
"Shopping with Usagi and the others."  
  
"Taiki?"  
  
"Date with Yuriko."  
  
He sighs and says, "Fine."  
  
"Great! Here are the tickets and directions to Hotaru's house. Be there at five!"  
  
At exactly five o' clock, Kuki is in front of the Tomoe mansion.  
  
He thinks to himself, "Wow. It looks as big as the Moon Palace."  
  
He rings the door bell and Professor Tomoe answers.  
  
"Oh! You must be Kuki."  
  
Kuki thinks, "How did he know I was going to pick up Hotaru?" Then he says, "Yes. I am."  
  
Professor Tomoe invites Kuki in. Kuki marvels at the interior of the mansion. Professor Tomoe leads Kuki to the living room. They sit down on the leather couches.  
  
"So, Hotaru tells me you're good with computers."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Do you have a job?"  
  
Kuki has a confused look and says, "I'm not sure if you would call it a job..."  
  
"Well, what is it you do?"  
  
"I'm in a group that... protects people."  
  
"Do you travel?"  
  
"I do travel long distances."  
  
Suddenly Hotaru's voice says, "Poppa! Leave Kuki alone."  
  
Hotaru is standing in the doorway wearing a very cute outfit. (She wore it to the picnic with Chibi Usa.)  
  
She says, "Ready to go Kuki?"  
  
Still a little dazed by the questions, he says, "Yeah... Let's go."  
  
When they leave, he asks, "Why was your dad asking so many questions?"  
  
"He's just worried because you're a guy. Even though I told him how much of a gentleman you are."  
  
Kuki looks even more confused and says, "I don't think anyone's ever referred to me as a gentleman before."  
  
Hotaru blushes as they continue walking. When they reach the planetarium, they casually walk in and look around at the different exhibits. Suddenly, Kuki looks like he's going to sneeze.  
  
"Is something wrong, Kuki?"  
  
"I.... just.... ACHOO!"  
  
The exhibit on Jupiter's moons was blown away completely and crashed into the exhibit on solar winds.  
  
"Oops."  
  
"Kuki... You don't have a cold, do you? The others told me what happened to Netsu."  
  
He answers a little sniffily, "I hope not. Last time I...."  
  
He never finishes. His next sneeze causes the wall in front of them to collapse. The room is covered in dust, so no one sees them sneak into the main corridor.  
  
They hear the intercom announce, "Will the security officers and janitorial services come to the Solar Winds Exhibit, please?"  
  
Kuki immediatly sneezes again and causes half the chairs in the lecture hall to blow away.  
  
Hotaru suggests, "Maybe we should go back to the condo."  
  
Kuki agrees and as they leave, they pass by tourists who are taking pictures of the damage.  
  
When they left the planetarium, it started raining.  
  
Kuki says sniffly, "Wonderful. Now I can get even more sick."  
  
Kuki tries to make a umbrella appear, but ends up with spatula.  
  
Hotaru laughs and says, "I don't think that's going to work. Here."  
  
She pulls out a portable umbrella from her purse and the walk down the street. Kuki sneezes several times and blows away five carts, two signs, and a mail box.  
  
Of course when they get to the condo, it's completely empty because everyone had already left on their dates. Kuki lays down on the couch before he wrecks the place. Hotaru makes her way to the kitchen and makes a cup of tea. When she comes back, she sees that Kuki is now surrounded by various items that are levitating around him.  
  
He says, "It wasn't me! It t'was the cold!"  
  
Hotaru just giggles and puts the tea down on the table. She helps pull the items out of the air and put them next to the tea.  
  
"Here." says Hotaru as she hands him the tea.  
  
Kuki says, "Thanks. Could you get me my blanket from my room? I'd do it myself, but I might end up sending the condo to another continent."  
  
"Sure."  
  
She brings him the blanket and wraps it around him. He thanks her again and turns on the TV.  
  
After awhile, he says, "I'm sorry I ruined your trip to the planetarium."  
  
"That's all right. All I really wanted was to spend some time with you."  
  
He raises a questioning eyebrow at her. But when he sees her blush, he smiles and disregards the comment. Eventually, both of them fall asleep. Hotaru falls asleep on Kuki's shoulder.  
  
At about nine o'clock, Netsu and Yaten walk in and see Kuki and Hotaru. But as they try to close the door quietly, Akari comes running in with all her new stuff shouting happily. Kuki and Hotaru wake up abruptly and look around.  
  
Kuki wakes up saying, "The contrapositive of the matrix is the inverse of the... Huh?"  
  
Hotaru yawns and says, "What time is it?"  
  
Yaten says, "More like 'what's going on in here?'"  
  
Kuki says sleepily, "What are you babbling about?"  
  
Netsu says, "What are you two doing here so late?"  
  
Kuki glares and says, "Are you assuming we did something?"  
  
Akari laughs and says, "Why else would you guys be here?"  
  
Kuki says, "I just happened to have caught a cold at the planetarium, so we came back to the condo."  
  
Netsu says, "Sure you did. You don't have a cold now, stupid. I know your colds last longer than a couple of hours."  
  
Hotaru says, while blushing, "I should go. Poppa will be worried."  
  
Just as Hotaru is leaving, Heiru, Seiya, Taiki, and Yuriko come in. Hotaru waves goodbye and Kuki waves back, smiling. Hotaru leaves and Netsu, Yaten, and Akari start laughing.  
  
Seiya asks, "What was that all about?"  
  
Heiru says, "We'll find out soon enough."  
  
Kuki is now yelling at Netsu, Yaten, and Akari, who are still laughing.  
  
Taiki and Seiya are standing with their hands on their faces, Heiru looks out the window and begins to draw a picture of a bird outside on a branch. All of the sudden Kuki stops in mid-sentence.  
  
"Well you're just a mean, uglyyy......AAAAAACCCHHOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!"  
  
Hotaru is just walking out of the building. From the apartment a large explosion takes place and glass is seen shattering and the group shoots out of the broken window, screaming. They land in front of her with dizzy circles in their eyes.  
  
Kuki shouts from the window, "Sorry! I didn't do it!!"  
  
(The next scene I did because boredom does strange things to the mind.)  
  
Scene: Mamoru and Usagi are standing on the dock where they are watching the sunset. Note this is the same place they met Chibi Usa. Anyway, they both look tranquil enough when there's a rustling noise.  
  
Usagi clings to his arm and says, "Mamo-chan! What was that?!"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
They turn around and Chibi Usa says, "Hi!!"  
  
They both scream and wobble off balance. They fall into the water and stare up at her.  
  
Mamoru says, "Chibi Usa?!"  
  
"I didn't think I'd scare you that much."  
  
Scene cuts to the Hikawa Shrine the next day. The Inner Senshi are there.  
  
Ami asks, "Why are you here, Chibi Usa?"  
  
"No reason. I just wanted see all of you again. Aunty Yuriko told me about all the stuff that has been going on."  
  
Minako says, "Aunty Yuriko? But, you haven't met Yuriko yet."  
  
"Yes I have. I met her, the Starlights, and the Tori in the future after I came back."  
  
Just then, the Three Lights, Yuriko, and the Tori walk up to the Shrine.  
  
Seiya says, "I thought you'd all be here."  
  
When they walk up to the Inners, they notice Chibi Usa.  
  
Netsu asks, "Who's this?"  
  
Chibi Usa says, "Hi, Netsu!" then she looks over at everyone else and says, "Heiru! Kuki! Akari! Seiya! Taiki! Yaten! Yuriko!"  
  
They all look puzzled.  
  
Yaten says, "How do you know our names?"  
  
Chibi Usa says, "Oh? You don't know about me?"  
  
Makoto steps in and says, "Chibi Usa is from the 30th Century. It's a really long story."  
  
Rei says, "Yeah. She's Usagi and Mamoru's future daughter."  
  
They all looked shocked and Usagi and Mamoru blush.  
  
Kuki says, "Usagi, Mamoru. She's your daughter?"  
  
They nod.  
  
Myona squeals, "Oh! She's so CUTE!!"  
  
Heiru says, "But that would make her...."  
  
Netsu says, "The next princess of the Silver Millennium."  
  
The Three Lights look completely dumbfounded.  
  
The scene cuts to the Three Lights condo. It looks like they're all having snacks.  
  
Chibi Usa says, "I know all of you in the future. The Tori and the Starlights would come on my birthday and decorate everything with their feathers. They did the same for all the baby showers, but that was before I can remember."  
  
They all choke on their tea.  
  
They yell, "Baby shower?! Who's baby shower?!"  
  
Chibi Usa smirks and says, "That's classified information!"  
  
Seiya says, "Let's back up a second. Chibi Usa is from the 30th Century, right?"  
  
The Inners nod.  
  
Yaten says, "And she's Usagi and Mamoru's daughter?"  
  
They all nod again.  
  
Taiki says, "Then how is that possible? That's more than 900 years from now."  
  
Mamoru says, "Well, that's a long story. When Chibi Usa first came, we didn't know who she was either."  
  
Usagi says, "But when we finally trusted each other enough, we went to the 30th Century."  
  
Luna says, "There, we found out about the deep sleep that the Earth would go into for 900 years."  
  
Artemis says, "We also found out about that Sailor Moon would awaken everyone and be crowned as Neo-Queen Serenity."  
  
Netsu says, "Wait a second. Usagi rules the world in the 30th Century?"  
  
Ami says, "Sort of. She mostly watches over everyone rather than ordering them around."  
  
Kuki asks, "Why did Chibi Usa come to the 20th Century in the first place?"  
  
Rei says, "Also a long story. All you need to know about that is some stupid rebels from the planet Nemesis tried to kidnap Usagi and take over the world. Pretty basic."  
  
Yuriko says to Mamoru, "All this time and you never told me I had a niece?!"  
  
Mamoru says, "Well, the subject never really came up."  
  
Heiru asks Chibi Usa, "So has Usagi changed any in all those years?"  
  
Chibi Usa says, "Well, Momma is a lot more elegant and lady-like than Usagi. But she still can't cook or write kanji."  
  
Usagi yells, "Why can't you ever say anything nice about me?!"  
  
Chibi Usa yells back, "Because there's nothing nice about you!"  
  
They start fighting again. The Three Lights, Yuriko, and the Tori look on in amusement.  
  
Seiya says, "Well, mother like daughter."  
  
Minako says, "You don't know the half of it."  
  
"I guess you're staying at our place, Chibi Usa." says Mamoru.  
  
But she asks, "Can I stay with Aunty Yuriko?"  
  
Usagi says, "You'd have to ask them."  
  
Chibi Usa looks at the Starlights and Tori with big eyes.  
  
Seiya sighs and says, "How could we refuse such an offer?"  
  
Yuriko says, "Just make sure you don't annoy those four." She gestures to the Tori.  
  
Yaten says, "Yeah. Unlike us, they have power outside their transformations too."  
  
Netsu yells at Yaten, "Hey! It's not like we'd do anything to the Princess's daughter!!"  
  
Yaten yells back, "Well you don't seem to mind frying all of us when you're mad!!"  
  
"That's because I pick on people my own size, jerk!"  
  
This goes back and forth for awhile and Chibi Usa looks worried.  
  
She says, "Shouldn't someone stop them? They don't fight like this often in the 30th Century."  
  
Everyone looks surprised.  
  
Kuki says, "Really? They usually fight all the time here."  
  
Akari asks, "Why don't they fight then?"  
  
"Momma said I couldn't tell you."  
  
Heiru says, "Well, I guess we'll find out later. I'll stop them."  
  
She freezes them both in one ice block.  
  
She smiles and says, "All better!"  
  
Netsu melts the ice and Yaten yells, "At least give me a warning when you're going to do that!"  
  
Heiru gives him a deadly glare.  
  
He stutters, "I... didn't mean anything by it! Honest! I was just playing!"  
  
Akari shouts, "I wanna play too!"  
  
She raises her feather and shocks everyone in the room. Everyone falls over and sweatdrops.  
  
She shouts happily, "I win! I win!"  
  
The Inner Senshi leave and The Three Lights, Tori, Yuriko, and Chibi Usa get ready for dinner. Chibi Usa is helping Yuriko in the kitchen, the Tori are setting the table, and the Three Lights are watching TV.  
  
Heiru says to Seiya, "Can you give us a hand, please?"  
  
Seiya smiles and says, "Sure!"  
  
Yuriko comes out of the kitchen and asks Taiki, "Can you help me and Chibi Usa with something?"  
  
Taiki happily says, "Sure!"  
  
Yaten mumbles, "Those two are so hen pecked!"  
  
Suddenly Netsu, in an apron, appears behind Yaten and hits him upside the head.  
  
Netsu yells to Yaten, "Why don't you move your lazy ass and help us?!"  
  
"Why can't you ask nicely like Yuriko and Heiru?!"  
  
"Oh? You want me to ask nicely?" She raises a menacing eyebrow and smirks.  
  
Yaten sweatdrops, "What are you going to do?" he asks nevously.  
  
"I'm going to ask nicely."  
  
Netsu suddenly flings her arms around Yaten neck.  
  
Yaten blushes and says, "What are you doing?!"  
  
She looks up at him with an overdone alluring look.  
  
She bats her eyelashes and says enticingly, "Yaten, dearest. If you help us with setting the table, I might give you a little treat later."  
  
She gets really close to his face. Yaten turns even more red and says, "Stop that!!"  
  
"Will you help us then?"  
  
"Yeah. Just don't do that!!"  
  
Netsu lets go and smiles at the others who look either confused or amused. Yaten walks over the table to help, muttering.  
  
She smirks again and says, "Isn't he cute when I ask nicely?"  
  
Soon it is time to eat and Yuriko and Chibi Usa bring out the food. They all say thanks and start up a conversation.  
  
Akari asks, "So what can you tell us about yourself, Chibi Usa?"  
  
Chibi Usa responds, "Well, my formal name in Crystal Tokyo is Small Lady."  
  
Yuriko says, "Crystal Tokyo?"  
  
"Yep! Crystal Tokyo is the world capital. Most international treaties and meetings are there."  
  
Kuki asks, "When's your birthday?"  
  
"June 30th. Just like Momma's. On our birthday, you all visit and we have a big party!"  
  
Seiya asks, "So what can you tell us about our future selves, Chibi Usa?"  
  
She thinks for a moment and says, "Well, I can tell you that at least two of you get married."  
  
They all glance at each other.  
  
Heiru says, "Well that's easy. Yuriko and Taiki are definitely getting married."  
  
Taiki and Yuriko blush. Taiki says, "How do you know it's not Yaten and Netsu?! They obviously like each other. Even Chibi Usa said that they don't fight as much later!"  
  
Blushing, Yaten says, "What about Kuki and Hotaru?!  
  
Netsu says, "Yeah! We saw them sleeping together on the couch!"  
  
Kuki says, "Hey!! We were tired!! Besides, Heiru and Seiya are always going places alone now!!"  
  
Seiya and Heiru, both blushing red, say, "That doesn't concern you!"  
  
Soon the whole table is arguing besides Yuriko, Chibi Usa, and Akari. Akari is oblivious to what's going on and continues to eat.  
  
Chibi Usa whispers to Yuriko, "Aunty Yuriko. To be honest, all the couples get married."  
  
Yuriko says, "Really?!"  
  
Suddenly, everyone is interrupted by the doorbell. Everyone stops in awkward positions and the Tori have their feathers pointed at each other. They put them away and Yuriko answers the door.  
  
Yuriko says, "Yes?"  
  
But there's no one there. Instead, there is a flyer taped to their door.  
  
Kuki yells from inside, "Who is it?"  
  
"Nobody. It's just a flyer." She takes it off the door and takes it inside.  
  
Taiki says, "For what?"  
  
"A carnival in Ichinohashi Park tomorrow."  
  
Akari says happily, "Wow! A carnival!!"  
  
Chibi Usa asks, "Can we go?! PLEASE!!!" She gives them all big teary eyes again.  
  
Heiru says, "I don't see why not. It's not like we have any plans."  
  
"Can I invite a friend?"  
  
Netsu asks, "Who?"  
  
"Hotaru Tomoe. Do you know her?"  
  
They all look at Kuki.  
  
He yells, "What?!?!"  
  
Yaten smirks and says, "I'm sure Kuki wouldn't object."  
  
Chibi Usa giggles.  
  
Akari pipes in, "Come on! I'll be fun! Please, please, please, please…." She starts jumping up and down. Then she starts disappearing and reappearing in people's faces.  
  
Suddenly Yaten shouts, "ALL RIGHT! WE'LL GO IF YOU'LL STOP YOUR INFERNAL WHINING!!!" Akari pops up in front of Yaten, hugs him, and gives him a big smacking kiss. Then she steps back and claps her hands very rapidly. Yaten is behind her making this motion of pretending he was strangling Akari and all the time muttering something close to, "I just…erahhhh…infernal…damnation…..that girl pisses me off…" Then he makes motions with his hands over towards Akari. Akari doesn't notice but just as Yaten was about to put his hands around her neck and choke her for real, she disappears and reappears next to Chibi Usa.  
  
Akari puts her hands on Chibi Usa's shoulders and says, "Girl, you and I are going to have fun! I can't wait!"  
  
Taiki says, "Well, the sooner you go to sleep, the sooner tomorrow will come."  
  
Akari says, "Really?! I'm going to bed now!" She disappears in a blink of an eye. Everyone in the room sighs with relief.  
  
Netsu says, "Sometimes Akari is just too trying on one's nerves."  
  
Yaten says, "Hear, hear!"  
  
Yuriko says, "You know what Akari needs?"  
  
Seiya says, "Umm... a playmate?"  
  
She smiles and says, "Actually, yes, but more lasting: a boyfriend."  
  
Kuki says, "A boyfriend?! A boyfriend for Akari?! No way!"  
  
Yaten says, "Who the hell would want her as a girlfriend?! She's a nutcase!"  
  
Netsu says, "Yaten Kou! What a mean thing to say!"  
  
"Well, it's true!"  
  
"Well…urmmm…yeah, (she says more forcefully) but that still doesn't mean you're allowed to say mean things about her…she's just a… (fake cough and clearing of the throat) special case."  
  
Yaten says, "You couldn't find the words to say she's not a nutcase without lying, could you?" Netsu glares at him.  
  
Yuriko notices that Chibi Usa's shoulders are shaking. She asks, "Chibi Usa, what's wrong? Are you cold? Do you need a blanket or a jacket or something? I don't want you to get a chill."  
  
Chibi Usa turns around towards Yuriko and says, "Oh, Aunty Yuriko, I'm not cold…(giggle) it's just that it's sooo funny that you guys can't believe that no guy would want Akari as a girlfriend!" She rolls over with laughter.  
  
Everyone has an eyebrow raised. Yaten says, "What's so funny for thinking that a guy with any sense would want a nutcase (Netsu glares at him and he stammers)…umm…I mean, crazed girl (Netsu frowns at him) Alright! A weirdo, all right, nothing mean or anything, just quit glaring at me! Fine! A strange girl. Happy? (Netsu nods) Anyway, a strange girl for a girlfriend. I mean come on, there's tons of girls out there. Why would a man pick Akari?!?!? Wait! Don't tell me…Akari was joking around in a transformation of a supermodel because she wanted to make fun of her but then got knocked on the head so that she doesn't remember that she's a nutcase…I mean, a strange girl …And then in the 30th century, all the guys are chasing her because she has this great looking body and face!"  
  
Everyone looks at Yaten strangely. Chibi Usa shakes her head and says, "Nope."  
  
Seiya says, "Couldn't you come up with a better reason than that?"  
  
Yaten says, "Hey, it's worth a shot. Besides, it could happen. Then again, Akari has a really thick head so I don't think she'd be lucky enough to forget all her strangeness."  
  
Netsu scolds Yaten, "Do you have to always emphasize on the word strange whenever you're associating it with Akari?"  
  
Yaten says, "What!?!? What do you want me to do? Use another word? You wouldn't let me use nutcase or crazed girl, and she's more than strange. You want me to use unique instead?"  
  
Netsu says, "Unique is good."  
  
Yaten says, "And strange is not?"  
  
Heiru says, "What's wrong with you guys? Can't you guys face the fact that there's probably some guy out there that actually likes Akari as she is and that he becomes Akari's boyfriend?"  
  
Chibi Usa says, "Yep."  
  
Heiru looks shocked and says, "I'm right?"  
  
Chibi Usa says, "Yep."  
  
Kuki says, "Why do you look so shocked? You're the one who suggested the idea."  
  
Heiru says, "Well, I didn't exactly expect it to be true. I was just trying to stop Yaten and Netsu's fighting by talking instead of freezing them again."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Seiya asks, "So, who's the lucky devil? What's the guy's name?"  
  
Chibi Usa says, "That's classified information. You guys will have to find out. Although, I believe it will be really soon."  
  
Yaten says, "Neat! This will be interesting to watch!"  
  
Taiki says, "This is not some sitcom that you can just 'watch.' This is someone's love life. It ought to be private."  
  
Yaten says in a bored tone, "Like mine was…and yours…and Seiya's…and even Kuki's."  
  
Kuki says, "Hey! For your information and for the last time… HOTARU AND I DID NOT DO ANYTHING!" A giant blast of wind blows through the room knocking everyone and everything down except Kuki. He looks around and says, "Sorry." Everyone staggers back up to their chairs. Some of them are covered with food.  
  
Netsu wipes some mashed potatoes from her face and waves at the table with her feather. She says, "Kuki, the next time you're going to blast wind out of nowhere, try doing it when we're not eating." Everything is restored to the way it was before Kuki blasted the wind.  
  
Kuki says, "Sorry."  
  
Yuriko says, "That's okay, Kuki. I'm getting full anyway."  
  
Yaten says, "Yeah. I've eaten enough for an army." He yawns.  
  
Netsu says, "You're a pig. All you do is eat and sleep."  
  
He scratches his stomach and says lazily, "Well at least I don't breathe fire like a dragon."  
  
"Why you…lazy good for nothing…slimy…" She starts getting up. Yaten does too and looks more alert.  
  
Seiya says, "We better go before they…" He grabs two dish in each hand and dashes to the kitchen.  
  
Yuriko grabs Chibi Usa's hand just before she can help. Yuriko says, "Come on, we don't have time! I'd say there's not going to be a dinning room in 2 minutes!"  
  
Taiki pushes them along and says, "I'd says there's not going to be us if we don't get out of this room…now!" Kuki, Fortune, and Heiru are right behind him. Taiki shouts as they are all running, "Heiru! Do something before the landlord and the neighbors complain about the noise again!" Heiru turns back and freezes Yaten and Netsu before she can throw her giant fireball. It happened to be in her hand and aimed at Yaten, who was trying to run away. Yaten tripped though and was now on the floor. Netsu melts instantly because of the fireball in her hand.  
  
Netsu growls and says, "Now I can't throw my fireball without unfreezing the ungrateful cur!"  
  
Seiya yells from the back of the kitchen, "Is it over yet?! I didn't hear a bang or a boom!" He walks out of the kitchen. He says, "Hey, cool! Yaten's an ice sculpture. Wow! Everything's still here! Hey, Netsu what happened? Your powers went dead or something?" Yuriko, Taiki, Chibi-usa, and Heiru are all making hushing noises and holding fingers to their mouths.  
  
Netsu turns and glares at Seiya. A fireball is starting to form in her palm.  
  
Seiya says, "Hey, hold it there Netsu…"  
  
Heiru freezes Netsu's palm. Netsu's palm melts instantly. Netsu says, "Fine, Heiru. Protect your sweetheart! I'm going to bed." She turns to the frozen Yaten. She says, "As for you, I hope you get frostbite!" She heads towards her bedroom.  
  
Seiya gives a big sigh of relief. He says, "Thanks, Heiru. I owe you one."  
  
Chibi Usa says, "Shouldn't we be thawing out Yaten-san?"  
  
Yuriko says, "We should…"  
  
Taiki says, "What?! And miss seeing him have frostbite?!"  
  
Seiya says, "Do you want to risk Netsu's anger?"  
  
Kuki says, "I really like him like this. He talks too much."  
  
Heiru says, "He'll get a cold if we keep him like this."  
  
Seiya says, "Hurry and thaw him out! We wouldn't want any of the Tori getting a cold."  
  
Kuki sighs and says, "I really do like him like this." Heiru waves her feather and the ice disappears. Yaten is on all fours and shivering. A towel appears and covers him.  
  
Yuriko goes over to help Yaten over to the couch and sits down with him. Yuriko says, "Can you guys conjure some warm water in a bucket for Yaten's feet? Oh, and give him a change of clothes." Kuki and Heiru do these things for her. The others all sit in the living room now. Heiru clears the dinning room with a wave of her feather.  
  
Yaten says while shivering, "You guys…can…be….so…cruel at….times like….these….."  
  
Seiya says, "I wouldn't be talking if I were you. If you spend less time arguing with Netsu, then you wouldn't be in this situation. Besides, if we didn't stop you at all, we'd have the landlord kick us out of this condo and then where will we live the next time we visit?!"  
  
"….."  
  
Yuriko says, "I think we should all go to sleep now. Yaten, I would advise you to go right now. It'll be good for you." Yaten gets up and walks towards his bedroom. They all start walking toward their bedrooms.  
  
The next day at the carnival, Akari is eating some cotton candy and so is Chibi Usa. The Three Lights, The Tori, Hotaru, and Fortune (as a dog) are behind Akari and Chibi Usa.  
  
Akari pipes out, "Hey, let's go play some games!"  
  
Chibi Usa says, "Yeah!"  
  
Netsu says, "I'm getting too old for this! I would rather sit on the couch and read!"  
  
Kuki says, "Come on, Netsu! Show some spirit! It's a carnival. They're not here everyday, you know."  
  
Netsu says, "Of course I know! I'm not stupid."  
  
Suddenly they find Akari right behind them. She says loudly, "HEY YOU GUYS!" She laughs as they all jump for having been startled all of the sudden.  
  
Netsu says, "Why you…!"  
  
Akari points and says, "Hey, look! A fight! What fun!" She rushes to a place where two guys are fighting and a crowd that has gathered around them. She pushes to the front of the crowd and the others quickly follow.  
  
Akari asks a person in the crowd, "Who's winning?"  
  
The guy scratches his head and says, "I don't know."  
  
"What are they fighting about?"  
  
The guy shrugs and says, "Dunno."  
  
Akari starts getting mad and her feather appears in her hand. Heiru quickly grabs the feather and mutters in Akari's ear, "Don't, Akari. We can't hurt civilians or let them know that we have powers."  
  
The feather disappears and Akari sighs. She says, "I hate that rule. Oh, well. Since that guy doesn't know, I'll ask the guys fighting myself." She walks towards the guys who are fighting.  
  
Heiru is about to stop Akari when Chibi Usa grabs her hand. She motions for Heiru to bend down and listen to her. Heiru bends down and Chibi Usa murmers into her ear, "Just wait." Heiru gives Chibi Usa a questioning look. Chibi Usa gives Heiru a smile.  
  
The two guys are punching each other. Akari taps a guy who has a half swollen eye, a split lip, and cuts all over him on the shoulder and asks, "What are you doing?"  
  
The guy gives her a glance and then back to his opponent, "What does it look like?" He ducks his opponent's punch and grunts out, "What are you doing here, little girl? (He punches but misses his opponent.) Damn! Don't bother me, girl!"  
  
Akari says, "Just who are you calling a 'little' girl?!"  
  
The guy knocks down his opponent with a punch. His opponent falls to the ground. The guy says, "You."  
  
He faces Akari. The crowd starts to go away.  
  
Akari says angrily, "For your information, I'm not 'little'. I just look little because I'm slender."  
  
The guy wipes some sweat from his forehead to his forearm and says, "You mean skinny?"  
  
Akari stomps her foot and says, "I'm not skinny! Slender! Slen-der!!"  
  
The guy shrugs and says, "Whatever." His opponent starts to get out of his daze and gets up. He walks over to the guy and taps him on the shoulder. The guy says, "What now?" His opponent smashes his fist into the guy's face. The guy falls down and blanks out.  
  
The opponent says, "That's for all your bull shit!" He spits next to the guy's arm and stomps away. All of the others walk towards Akari and the fallen guy.  
  
Yuriko says, "I wonder what this guy did that made the other guy so mad."  
  
Taiki says, "Your guess is as good as mine."  
  
Akari says sadly, "I feel really bad right now. If the guy hadn't been talking to me, he wouldn't have been hit so hard and died!" She starts wailing. Everyone covers their ears and the civilians that pass by give Akari strange looks.  
  
Netsu quickly walks over to Akari and stuffs an apple that appeared in her palm into Akari's mouth. Akari puts her hands to her mouth and tries to get the apple out. Netsu says, "Shut up! He's not dead! He's only unconscious."  
  
Kuki walks over to the guy and kneels down. He starts poking the guy with a stick that's lying next to him and says, "I don't know. He's not responding. I don't see any twitching…"  
  
Akari gets the apple out and wails out, "WAHHHHH!!!! HE'S DEAD!!!" Everyone covers their ears again. Netsu sticks another apple into Akari's mouth. Akari starts prying the apple out of her mouth again.  
  
Seiya walks over to Kuki and grabs his stick. He says, "What are you trying to do?! Make us deaf?!" He snaps the stick in half.  
  
Kuki says, "Hey, that's not fair! You broke my stick!" He crosses his arm and sulks. Then he shrugs and kneels again to the guy lying on the ground. He puts his fingers to the guy's neck. "Hey, Akari. He has a pulse so he's not dead."  
  
Akari pops the apple out and says, "Really?!"  
  
Netsu sighs and rolls her eyes, "Why do I even try? She never listens to me."  
  
Kuki stands up and pats dirt from his pants. Yuriko says, "Good idea, Fortune. Hey, you guys, Fortune just said that maybe we should take the guy somewhere else so he can rest without people staring at him. Oh, and he said that he thinks that the guy is starting to steam. That it's not a good sign because that means that he's dehydrating and being burned by the sun. And his face's turning a shade red and…"  
  
Yaten holds up his hand and says, "All right, Fortune. Yuriko. We get the point. We'll just move him somewhere with more shade."  
  
Akari sniffs and says, "How about that big cherry blossom over there?" She points to a big cherry blossom tree.  
  
Taiki grabs the guy's hands and Seiya grabs the guy's feet and starts lifting him up. Seiya says, "Wow, this guy weighs a ton! A little help here." Kuki has his feather in his hand and starts levitating the guy. The guy starts to rise a bit. Seiya says, "That's better." The guy keeps rising, now a bit more than where Seiya and Taiki are holding him. Seiya says, "Kuki! If he keeps rising, he'll float into the sky and people are going to start wondering about a floating bruised guy!" The guy starts floating a bit lower.  
  
Kuki says, "Hey, it's hard trying to float him and measuring it with where your hands are to make it seem real." They all start walking toward the cherry blossom tree. When they made it to the tree, Seiya and Taiki lower the guy to the base of the tree. They kind of prop him up against the tree trunk. Kuki's feather disappears from his palm.  
  
Hotaru says, "Is the guy all right?"  
  
Netsu says, "A couple of bruises, a swollen eye, a cut lip, cuts and scraps all over him. I'd say he's as all right as a drowned alley cat. Well, one that's been stomped on…" She turns to Chibi Usa and says, "Hey, Chibi Usa? How come your so quiet?"  
  
Chibi Usa scratches her head and says, "Well, I…um…I…got to go to the bathroom. Yeah! That's it! I got to go to the bathroom!" They all give her a suspicious look except Akari who's staring at the guy with a worried look. Chibi Usa looks down at her feet and is suddenly interested at something down there. She looks up again and says, "Umm, Hotaru? Can you take me to the bathroom?"  
  
Hotaru smiles and says, "Sure." They walk off towards one of the stores near the park.  
  
Netsu says, "The girl knows something we don't…"  
  
Taiki says, "Of course she does. She's from the future."  
  
Heiru says, "I agree with Netsu. Chibi Usa knows something and she's not telling us about it."  
  
Yuriko says, "I'm sure whatever it is, she'll tell us in her own time or maybe she thinks that it's better off if we don't know. I've heard from Setsuna that Chibi Usa is sworn not to talk about the future because if she does she might disrupt it."  
  
Seiya says, "Chibi Usa is a smart kid. If she doesn't want us to know something then she probably has a good reason for it."  
  
Kuki says, "Makes you wonder what it is though. I love a good mystery but hate the suspense."  
  
Yaten says, "Hah! Is that why you hit on Hotaru?! You like her mystery but you hate the suspense of waiting for her to be a little older!"  
  
Kuki charges at Yaten but Yaten dodges away. Yaten laughs and runs around the tree with Kuki running after him. Netsu puts out her foot and trips Yaten. Kuki, who is right behind Yaten, falls on top of him. Yaten and Kuki both get up rubbing their sore heads.  
  
Yaten says, "Ouch! Oh, well. At least I wasn't set on fire or something."  
  
The guy near Akari stirs. He says, "Ack! My head feels like I've just had the worst hangover in the world!" He puts a hand over his forehead and moans. Netsu makes a first-aid pack and a bottle of water appear when the guy is not looking. Yuriko walks over to the guy and kneels down. She hands the stuff over to Yuriko who opens the first-aid pack. She takes out some cotton pads and pours some water into the pads and gently wipes the guy's forehead.  
  
Akari says, "Let me do it, Yuriko. I caused some of the bruises and I want to help the guy out…" Yuriko hands over the stuff and pads.  
  
The guy moans and says, "Didn't you cause enough harm to me already? Just give me some water and I'll be on my way." He tries to get up, but falls down pathetically to the ground. He moans and groans again. He says, "Oh, my aching side!" He closes his eyes.  
  
Netsu says, "You probably got a bruised rib. I've seen fights like these in my travels. It's nothing. You'll be fine in a couple of days but there's going to be a lot of pain from those bruises all over your body."  
  
The guy half opens his eye and says sarcastically, "What are you? A doctor?"  
  
Netsu has her feather out. Yuriko says quickly, "The guy's not thinking too well, Netsu. He's still dazed from his fight and has forgotten his manners. That's all…" Netsu's feather disappears.  
  
Yaten says with folded arms, "So,why were you in a fight anyway?"  
  
The guy says, "Why do you want to know?"  
  
"Just out of curiosity."  
  
"Curiosity killed the cat."  
  
"Well, I'm not a cat so I'm not going to be killed, will I?"  
  
The guy says, "I wouldn't know. If you really want to know, I'll tell you. I'm a government worker who's trying to get some information from the guy that I just fought. He didn't cooperate very well."  
  
Netsu says sarcastically, "I thought that the government was suppose to use a more subtle tactic to get information from people."  
  
Taiki says suspiciously, "I thought people that worked for the government are not supposed to tell people about their work."  
  
"….."  
  
Seiya raises an eyebrow and says, "How do we know that you're a government worker anyway? Do you have any proof?"  
  
The guy reaches into his wallet and pulls out a card. He says, "Here."  
  
Kuki takes the card and looks at it. He says, "This is a card that says you're a…car dealer?"  
  
The guy takes his card back and says, "Oops, I gave you the wrong card. That's one of my disguise cards when I'm suppose to act like a normal civilian." He puts the card back and pulls out another card. "Here, this should be the right card."  
  
Kuki takes it and says, "Nope. This says you're a school teacher at Takami Elementary school."  
  
Heiru asks, "How many card do you have?"  
  
Akari takes the guy's wallet. The guy says, "Hey!" She takes out a stack of cards and opens out a very long folded plastic card keeper from the wallet and lets it hang. Akari stands up and the card keeper reaches the floor.  
  
Kuki says, "Wow! That's a lot of identity cards!"  
  
The guy says, "That's what happens when you're a government worker." Akari walks over to the others and gives them all some of the cards from the stack and Heiru the wallet. She gets some from the card stack herself. They all flip through the identity cards.  
  
Yuriko says, "A card that says you're a member of the Flip Masters in the Fun Circus?"  
  
The guy shivers and says, "Don't remind me of that card. It gives me the shivers just thinking of being a Flip Master in that circus! I hated seeing all those clowns! The pale faces clashing with their layers of brightly colored make-up. And the always smiling faces! ( He gives a big shiver.) I hate clowns! They scare me more than rabbits! I hate rabbits. The constant twitching of the nose and the nibbling makes my head hurt! And their eyes, they barely blink…it's not normal I tell you! Not normal at all!"  
  
After a while, Taiki says, "Hey, if you carry around so many identity cards, wouldn't anybody that catches you, say enemies to the government, figure out that you're not who you say you are?"  
  
Akari says, "Yeah, like that secret agent James Bond. He only has one identity at a time."  
  
The guy says, "Well, that's in the movies, Sweetheart. Real life is different."  
  
Akari blushes and whispers to Netsu, "I think he likes me. He called me sweetheart." She giggles.  
  
Netsu mutters, "Whatever you say, Akari."  
  
Seiya says, "I don't have a card that says you're who you say you are."  
  
Yaten says, "Me neither."  
  
Yuriko says, "Me neither."  
  
Heiru looks up from looking at the wallet's identity cards and says, "You know, we don't even know your real name."  
  
Akari says, "That's right! What's your name?"  
  
The guy sighs and says, "Sure, why not? It's not like it's going to hurt anybody. My name is John Biru."  
  
Kuki says, "Hey, guys! I found the government card."  
  
John grins and says, "See, I told you that I'm a government worker."  
  
Kuki continues, "But it's fake. If it was real, it would have a shiny seal that shows when you hold it at a certain angle. Oh, and there is no Section -139 Division 3895 in the CIA. I know because I have a friend over the Internet who's, well, let's just say has certain hobbies that are not totally legal…"  
  
John mutters, "Drat! I knew I should have had Merko put a seal on the card and change the Section and Division number, but the stupid computer was going haywire on us…"  
  
Taiki says, "Okay, whoever you are…if your name is really John Biru… who are you?"  
  
John sighs and says, "Why do I have to tell you? You're not my mother."  
  
Seiya says, "Because if you're a criminal or something, we would want to do the right thing and turn you in to the authorities."  
  
John says, "Well, I can tell you that my records are totally straight. You can't threaten to turn me in if I didn't do a crime or hold a record."  
  
Heiru says, "The guy you fought said you said a lot of lies."  
  
Netsu says, "We should have listened to the other guy and not have wasted our time here." She takes out a piece of gum from her pocket, unravels it, and puts it into her mouth. She starts chewing the gum.  
  
John perks up and asks, "What else did the guy say?"  
  
Seiya raises an eyebrow and says, "Oh, so now you're going to pay attention to what we say."  
  
John asks again, "What did the guy say?"  
  
Akari is about to answer but Netsu unravels another piece of gum quickly and stuffs it into Akari's mouth. She says, "Here, Akari, have some gum and chew a thousand times before you talk and after that I'll buy you an ice cream from Crown's Parlor.  
  
Akari smiles and says, "Okay." She starts chewing and counting in her head.  
  
Netsu turns to John and says, "Okay…person…tell us who you are or we'll take you to the place in the carnival where they have clowns." John shivers.  
  
Yaten says evilly, "And….BUNNY RABBITS!!!"  
  
John literally cringes and says, "You…can't do that!"  
  
Netsu grins as evilly as Yaten and says, "We have nothing better to do. Guys, would you please?"  
  
Seiya and Taiki both say, "Our pleasure." Seiya grabs one of John's arms and Taiki grabs the other. They made him stand up. John wobbled a bit on his legs.  
  
John says, "You can't make me go there." He starts struggling.  
  
Yaten says, "Oh yes we can. You're not strong enough to get away."  
  
John smirks and says, "I'll just yell out that you guys are kidnapping me."  
  
Kuki says, "We'll just tell them that you're a lunatic and that we're taking you to a place where you can't hurt yourself."  
  
Netsu says, "Guess who people will believe more: us or you. Let's see, there's more of us, you look like you're a lunatic because you have a swollen eye, cuts all over your face, can't walk without somebody supporting you and…shall I go on?" John wipes the smirk off his face. They start dragging the guy towards the place where a mini circus tent was put up.  
  
Yuriko says, "I'm going to go get Chibi Usa and Hotaru and tell them where we'll be. Come on, Fortune." Yuriko leaves and Fortune follows her.  
  
John says, "Don't you guys have any compassion? I'm a hurt man and a man who's going to a place against his will and can't do anything about it."  
  
Netsu says, "Nope. Unless you want to tell us who you really are."  
  
"….."  
  
Heiru says, "Guess we're going to the circus."  
  
"I already told you who I am. I'm John Biru."  
  
Seiya says, "A name's not enough."  
  
Akari says at that moment, "One thousand! Okay, Netsu! You said we can go to Crown Parlor for ice cream, right?"  
  
Netsu grumbles, "Me and my stupid promise."  
  
John says, "All right! Saved! Thanks, Sweetheart. I could just hug and kiss you for that! You saved me from a mental break down."  
  
Akari smiles happily and says, "That's okay. I can do it for you." She goes up to John and hugs him and gives him a kiss. She knocks Taiki and Seiya away. They both stumble a bit. She grabs John's arm where Taiki just left. She looks up at him, smiles, and hugs his arm.  
  
John says, "Wow, I was just joking."  
  
Netsu smirks and says, "Joke no more, buddy. This is more punishment for you than the circus."  
  
John says, "Huh? What are you talking about?"  
  
Kuki says, "I've seen it happen before with Akari's last crush who showed affection to her. Oh, that poor man. We had to literally pry him off from Akari's grip. It took Netsu, Heiru, and me to pry Akari off."  
  
John gulps and says, "That bad? I'm doomed." But he looks down at her, sighs, and says, "Oh, well. At least she's cute and innocent."  
  
Nestu whispers, "I think he means naive and misleading."  
  
Seiya says to Yaten and says, "Hey, I guess it won't be that bad."  
  
Yaten smirks and says, "Yeah, Seiya. You're probably giving thanks right now that you didn't get Akari's death grip on you."  
  
Seiya says, "Yeah, actually I am."  
  
Heiru says, "Looks like this guy is Akari's new boyfriend." They start walking towards Crown Parlor.  
  
Taiki says, "I'm going to go and look for Yuriko, Chibi Usa, and Hotaru and tell them that you all are at the Crown Parlor." He leaves in the other direction. John and Akari are walking ahead of the others.  
  
Yaten asks, "What happened to Akari's last big crush?"  
  
Netsu says, "The minute we pried Akari's arm off, he bolted and took the off and he ran into a pole. And the strangest thing…he got right back up and kept on running even with the blood running from his forehead. Then he caught the leaving shuttle to the next galaxy and we never heard from him again."  
  
Yaten says, "Hmmm…I wonder if this boyfriend will bolt?"  
  
Heiru says, "If this one bolts there's not going to be a playmate for Akari…"  
  
Everyone looks at each other. They all yell, "AKARI, KEEP A TIGHTER HOLD OF HIM!!!!!!"  
  
End of Couples Stories…now you can read Project Heirs, our last and longest story ever (we haven't finished it yet but we're working on it.) 


End file.
